How we got our warrior names
by ShastamaeFirepool
Summary: Have you ever heard a warrior name that didn't sound right? Well here you'll hear plenty and read how they earned it
1. Chapter 1

**Hey felt like I needed a comedy so here it is, review if you like. Tell me why if you ddon't**

**How we got our warrior names**

Chapter 1

Blackdirt

Hey I'm Blackdirt. I know, great name right?no.

Your here to hear the story of how I got my name aren't you? Well lets begin...

I was an apprentice, Blackpaw, great fighter and awsome at, well everything. It was the day of my warrior ceremony, and you should know that our leader was the oldest cat in the clan. Older than any elder, but refused to retire. He called ThunderClan together and decided to have my siblings and I become warriors.

"Blackpaw, firepaw, and Tigerpaw step forward!" Shouts hailstar

"From now on you will be known as," he stops to laugh a bit but quickly controls himself. " Blackdirt, because I can see the dirt in your pelt from here. Fireface, because your face looks like fire. and Tigerwings, because I feel like it."

There is a full moment of silence before the clan halfheartedly calls out our names

Later, i walk over to my friend Fishblossom, who was made a warrior a moon ago. She understands how we feel. She was also named by Hailstar.

Well, that's how I got my name, I'm sure the next stories you hear will be much more exiting than this one.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N hey! I'm alive! Sorry for the late updates on all my stories but somehow they were all deleted off my computer so I had to get them all back and stuff... But I'm back now**

**enjoy!**

Crookedblue-

Hi, I'm Crookedblue. Yes that's really my name, and if you can't tell, I'm a she cat. I am grey/blue with dark grey stripes that are all strangely crooked, hence the name.

My friends Blackdirt, Fireface, and Tigerwings became warriors about a moon ago and today it was my turn...

At sunrise my mentor Bumbleleaf informed me that I was to have my final assessment soon. At the news I jumped right up and quickly cleaned my fur, ate a mouse, and stood at the camp entrance ready to go. During my assessment I caught two mice, a squirrel, and a sparrow. It was great, every cat congratulated me. But then I remembered Hailstar. If you don't already know, he is quite old and has a, well lets call it a strange sense of humor when it comes to naming warriors.

At my ceremony he stood on highrock and called the clan together and yowled.

"Crookedpaw do you promise to uphold the warrior code?"

I hesitate before loudly replying "Yes."

"Then because I can't call you Crookedstripe and there is nothing else to call you, you will now be Crookedblue! Meeting dismissed."

He jumps down and heads of to who knows where. A few Clanmates congratulate me and later, when on my vigil I think of what my life would be like without Hailstar.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N hey peeps! Thanks for all the great reviews **

**PS. If you think you have a great name that would hog with this story PM it to me and I might use it. Remember it has to make at least a little bit if sense but be crazy. **

**Onefoot- **

Greetings, I'm Onefoot. No I'm not missing any paws or feet or anything else. I was among the first to be named a warrior by Hailstar. He was young then. Every cat thinks that he has gone quite Mouse-brained in his old age, but he has been like this since the beginning. At first it was an accident...

FLASHBACK-

"Waterpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code at the cost of your life?"

"I do,"

"Then you will,.." He stops to sniff the air. "Then you will now be called, Water," his eyes widen. "FIRE!...

END FLASHBACK-

The young Tom's name was now Waterfire. It isn't the worst of names but after that it was complete naming chaos.

A moon later I was given my name along with my brother Pouncepaw.

"Onepaw, Pouncepaw do you promise to uphold the warrior code even at the cost of your life?"

"Ido" said Pouncepaw swiftly

"I do" I replied

"Then Onepaw, dines your name already fits quite well we will keep it close, you will now be named Onefoot. Pouncepaw, you are much too energetic so you will be name Pounceleap."

And that was it.

Remember PM ideas if you have them :D


End file.
